Below Zero
by decisive-conclusion
Summary: Shiho wants to watch the fireworks, and does her best to make sure nothing gets in her way. Especially Yzak.


I don't own Gundam Seed. As unfortunate as it is.

* * *

"It's annual! A tradition! Is there any other way I can word that?"

"I don't know. Nor do I care, because we're on some godforsaken hill watching fireworks from five miles away, better yet behind a twenty story building at10: 30 at night _and _it's below zero!"

"Shut up and let me think."

"Careful," Yzak sneered, "don't hurt yourself thinking to hard! You obviously don't do it very much."

Shiho ignored him, and kept her attention focused on the colorful fireworks, however far away they appeared to be.

Yzaks' temper, on the other hand, was getting the better of him. He turned around and impatiently scanned the horizon. Hill…bush…hill, bench that looked like a bear…Yep, that was all he saw, and he had made up his mind.

"I'm leaving. Now."

"Fine," she shrugged, "leave then." Shiho smirked inwardly as his fists clenched, knowing full well he would never leave her. The loser.

"I will! Then you'll see what a coyote does before it eats' you!"

Shiho laughed, "A coyote? What are you? Ten?"

"No! I am your former commander!" Yzak snarled.

"That was a lovely show. To bad it's over. Don't you think Yzak?" Smiling the brunette stepped in front of a fuming Yzak, and began the long trek down the dark hill carefully watching for gopher holes.

"Move it Hahnenfuss, I'm in front." Smirking Yzak pushed her non to gently aside and stepped in ahead.

Pulling her lengthy black jacket closer, Shiho rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys. Stupid sexist boys.

"Why in hell did we come anyway?" Yzak asked without turning around, "It seems a bit pointless anyway, I mean, we were miles away."

"_Tradition!_," Shiho emphasized. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You still haven't told me what kind of tradition…not that I care or anything," he added, avoiding a gopher hole, "I just-,'' Yzak frowned. They where walking in tall grass up to mid thigh.

"Damn Yzak! You lost the bloody path," Shiho fumed, "and you say you see perfectly in the dark!" Scoffing, she crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

"I did not! I can see where we're going; I just wasn't paying attention 'cause I was talking to you! In fact, this is your fault! _You _wanted to see the blasted fireworks, and _you _dragged _me _up here," Satisfied with his reply he began to look for the path again.

Shiho raised an eyebrow and followed. "How _witty _of you Yzak, to blame that on me, becau-"

Yzak whipped around when she shrieked. She was no longer, however, in sight. Sighing, Yzak bent down in the grass to see what kind of joke this was.

Shiho sniffled. Biting her lip and glaring when Yzak bent down.

"You tripped," he stated, "In a gopher hole," Yzak was obviously holding back laughter, but certainly not his smirk. It wasn't often he saw any sort of weakness from Shiho. The tough girl who refused flat out, to wear a miniskirt.

"You think so?" She retorted sarcastically, "that's funny Yzak, but I want to go. _Now_."

Yzak let his smirk fade when he saw how tightly she was holding her ankle. They where most definitely not getting back anytime soon now.

"Here," he held out his hand, "get up." He may not get along with her, but he had the courtesy to help…for a while.

Grudgingly, Shiho snatched his hand and pulled herself to her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled, grimacing when her foot touched the ground.

"Walk it out," Yzak commanded, rolling his icy eyes as her lip curled.

"Yes Commander," she replied sarcastically, giving him a mock salute. Stepping forward she wrenched her hand from his grasp, and began a slow process, hobbling painfully down the hill.

Yzak clenched his fist. How dare her. "You should be grateful I'm not leaving you here Hahnenfuss! Thanks to you, we'll never get back! You're sure clumsy for a coordinator."

She glared as he came closer.

And the rebuttal began.

"My fault?" Shiho asked incredulously, "You got us lost Jule! You're going to be the one to get us out of this mess!"

"Fine. I will." With that Yzak bent down in front of her. "Get on my back you ungrateful girl."

Shiho snorted, "As if! I can walk fine."

"Be that way," With that, the silver haired boy stood up and walked at pace impossible for Shiho to keep up. And he new it.

Shiho felt one eye get watery as his silver head began to disappear over the dark hill.

She would not cry. She was better than that. He was just a stupid boy.

"Coming!" he shouted, smirking over the hill.

Oh yes, a stupid, arrogant boy.

"Coward!" She shouted. Sneering, she limped forward, ready to slap that bastard.

"What did you say?" He looked shocked beyond belief. Taking advantage of the moment, Shiho raised her hand to slap him. Hard. She would show him who had the power here.

He stumbled back. Yzak looked absolutely furious.

"That's it," he muttered.

Stepping forward, he snatched her around the waist and pulled her up and over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Shiho screamed. Hitting him on the back rather hard, she expected him to drop her. But he didn't. Fine. She would resort to drastic measures.

"Ouch!" Yzak yelled, for he had, by the pain of it, just lost a chunk of his lovely silver hair. In retaliation for having hair ripped violently from his head, he pinched the back of her knee.

"Put me down Yzak," she said quietly, with an eerily menacing tone.

Yzak scoffed. No way was he about to do that. They where almost at the parking lot to.

"_Yzak_," she snarled. The former just continued ignoring her protests.

Shiho bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in frustration.

Jumping from a small ledge to level land, he did a sharp intake of breath as he felt his load grab him tightly around the waist from behind.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed.

"You surprised me when you jumped, and I thought you would drop me, so I held on," Shiho said this all very matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes as they arrived at his car. Opening the passenger door, he lowered her into the seat and bent down to check her ankle.

"It's swollen, but I don't think you broke it, just put some ice on it," he muttered quietly.

Shiho felt a small smile grace her lips, but quickly replaced it with a scowl. "Duh!"

Huffing, Yzak stood up and closed the door before walking over to his side.

The familiar rumble of the car began, and he backed out of the parking-lot. All was silent.

"Idiot, I wouldn't drop you."

Shiho frowned, confused, "what?"

"When I was carrying you," he mumbled, "I'd never drop you."

"…"

"Well?" he asked

"I know."

* * *

Love it? Hate it?Let me know.Please review.


End file.
